Light Nation
The Light Nation '''(Portuguese: Nação da luz '| Greek: 'ελαφρύ έθνος' (''elafrý éthnos) | Lightian: ⥀ĮγKट NɑटĮON) is an island that is located near the Darkness Nation, which is also an island. The Light Map is located in the center of the island, and it's a region of the capital city Sol. This nation is stained of a old history of a glorious empire called the Holy Empire that had the most powerful army on Elemental Versial. Full Name: Bolivarian Republic of Light History Foundation (1200 BC) In 1200 BC, people in the twin islands of modern Light and Darkness started to gain the powers of Light and Darkness. The Light elementians had thus founded the Light Nation at the same day the Dark elementians founded the Darkness Nation. After that, the only nations in Elemental Versial was Light, Darkness and Space. The Space Nation is the older than both, being founded in 1725 BC. Glorious Monarchy (1200 BC - 1496) Construction of the Tomb of Rebirth (258 AD) The Light elementians had been believing that a God was owning the universe and that he created Elemental Versial, so they did built a giant pyramid called the Tomb of Rebirth in 258 AD to make riots about that God in the past. information needed The Beginning of the Imperial Light (1496) Around August 1496, a revolution started in the Light Nation to the nation become a empire and to conquer the nearby coast regions. The revolution was very strong and it ended with a overthrow of the monarchy and the Light Nation became an empire with a glorious aftermath. The Empire (1496-1835) Advancing the army In 1501, advanced unique weapons were built and the emperor started to invest in the army to increase the number of soldiers. After that, the Holy Empire became the strongest nation on Elemental Versial. Economy boost Some years after the imperial overthrow, the Light Nation's economy skyrocketed due to benefits of a extremely powerful army, employment and advance in technology. It was considered the best nation to live there after. Expansion The Holy Empire, after it was fully ready to expand in 1506, started to invade the coast of current Water Nation and expanded to be a real empire and to show triumph over any nation, and, in 1639, the empire reached it's greatest extent, owning the entire north part of current Nature and Water nations (both were puppets at that time) and a small part of current Aurora Nation. Creation of two puppets (1635) In 1635, the Light Nation's imperial council decided to create two puppet/vassal states being these Nature and Water Nation. These vassals later expanded and eventually were given independence in 1658. War between Darkness Nation (1772 - 1778) Founding of Spectrum Nation (1775) Go to Spectrum Nation to see how it was founded. Wizard's Drawing (1802) Great Holy War (1831-1835) Ever since 1806, Aurora Nation had the strongest army on Elemental Versial. On 1831, Aurora Nation feared a comeback of the Holy Empire to dominate areas of it's nearby coast and have the strongest army again, and then created the Anti-Light coalition, along with Nature, Water and Explosion nations to destroy the Holy Empire once and for all. The Anti-Light Coalition had then declared war on the Holy Empire unexpectedly in the 17th of September, but the Empire's armies were already ready, beggining on the advantage, due to the fact that Water and Nature nations were weaker than the Lightians, but the Explosion Nation had effective war tactics against the Lightians and the Aurora Nation was stronger than the Light Nation and thus started to make a comeback in April 1833 due to strong armies and the Explosion Nation had giant vehicles with long cannons of cannonballs filled with gunpowder inside, making deadly explosions. The Darkness Nation joined the Coalition in 1834 for revenge of losing the Light-Darkness war in 1778. The Fall of the Empire (1835) Eventually, most of the Holy Empire's best soldiers were lost in the war and the Aurora Nation rammed into the Lightians and besieged Sol, thus the other nations arrived in the island and the Holy Empire's army was completely destroyed and the population of Sol was slaughtered by the Polarians, with only 21% of the population surviving. Sol was completely destroyed due to severe bombardements of the Anti-Light Coalition. The Holy Empire was abolished in the Treaty of Sunburg and the entire western part of the Light Nation was occupied by the Polarians (they also occupied Sol), Explodians and Dark for 5 years. The capital of Light was moved to Brightnopolis during the occupation. The ancient buildings of the Light Nation were restored after the Polarians left Sol. Void War (1839 - 1845) Rebuilding of Sol (1841 - 1850) In 1841, the government executed the ΛῸOՂEԷट ᄅῸĮγKटEN (Project Brighten) with it's objective to rebuild all of Sol that was destroyed by the Polarian Army. The reconstruction took 9 years and it ended with success. Elemental League Founding (1889) In 1889, the Light Nation had the idea of creating an union of all nations together to destroy evil empires to save other planets. A vote was created for the idea and the results were: * Yes: 57% * No: 43% The Elemental League (or Elemental Union) was then founded and most nations joined it until all nations were officially in the alliance in 1904. Republican Overthrow (1996) In June 1996, The Light Nation's monarchy council has been debating about a military alliance with other nations, until Max Lus, a Republican, invaded the office and overthrown the monarchy, and thus the Light Nation became a Constitutional Republic and still is until today. The Secret Pact (2000) On April 2000, the Light Nation and Angel Nation signed a top secret military pact for them to trade weapons for war and for both nations to be very powerful. Both nations have the most advanced airplanes in the world due to that pact. Cities The capital city of the Light Nation is Sol, and it's full of high-technologic stuff and has large skyscrapers at it's center. It's also the home of the Light map, on which the Tomb of Rebirth (the pyramid) was constructed in 258, and the villages in the map are also ancient structures of the Light Nation. They are well preserved against sandstorms to not destroy the structures. In fact, there are a lot of ancient villages around the center city. Landscape Theories & Rumors There are a lot of rumors and theories about the Light Nation. One of them is that the Angel Nation was once a shared colony between Light and Spirit. Kings and Queens (Before 1496 and After 1835) Before 1496 * Peter Lus (1200 BC - 1176 BC) * Solaris Danny (1176 BC - 1141 BC) * Valentina Sunny (1141 BC - 1125 BC) * Versial Peter (1125 BC - 1093 BC) * Angela Sol (1093 BC - 1065 BC) * Jack Shine (1065 BC - 1030 BC) * Luke Sun (1030 BC - 1002 BC) * Light Versial (1002 BC - 985 BC) * Bright Rose (985 BC - 949 BC) * Spatial Angela (949 BC - 924 BC) * Peter Sunny (924 BC - 901 BC) * Versial Bright (901 BC - 882 BC) * Scarlet Sol (882 BC - 864 BC) * Sunny Jack (864 BC - 839 BC) * Valentina Space (839 BC - 814 BC) * Lightian Danny (814 BC - 793 BC) * Angela Lus (793 BC - 771 BC) * Brighty Scarlet (771 BC - 737 BC) * Cosmic Luke (737 BC - 709 BC) * Danny Spatial (709 BC - 691 BC) * Peter Lightens (691 BC - 638 BC) this list needs to be finished After 1835 * Angela Aurora (1835 - 1863) * Jack Waters (1863 - 1881) * Scarlet Ambient (1881 - 1902) * Peter Brighty (1902 - 1926) * Valentina Whirl (1926 - 1949) * Luke Spectrual (1949 - 1977) * Crystalline Danny (1977 - 1996) Emperors Presidents * Max Lus (1996-2000) * Spectrual Versial (2000-2004) * Jack Abyssal (2004-2008) * Luke Sol (2008-2012) * Valentina Solaris (2012-2016) * Peter Spectrual (2016-present) Category:Nations Category:Nations with own language